A Match Made in Porn
by Alice1290
Summary: It was just supposed to be another job. Unbeknownst to Tori, Luann isn't just the director, she's also playing the role of matchmaker. Once she finds out who her parter for the new movie is, will Tori go through with the job? Can she separate personal life from business? ... A Sons of Anarchy One-Shot... Juice/OC Rated M for lemons!


**A/N (1/28/18): I am editing this story to make it an abridged version to fit within the ratings and guidelines. You'll get a bit of a teaser of the beginning. If you'd like to read the whole lemony One-shot and the ending ;) you can visit me on Fictional Retreat, where this is currently posted. I'm in the process of setting up an AO3 account, once that's done you should be able to find me under the same Penname.**

 **Original A/N: Hello lovely readers! This idea was sparked by a reviewer on my other story Lost Until You Found Me. I kind of ran away with the idea in my own direction. I wish I could give major props and credit to the lovely reviewer but they reviewed as a Guest. :( So, Guest, whoever you are. Thank you for the inspiration for this one-shot!**

 **I can't wait to hear what you think of this little one-shot! Also, if you haven't checked out my other SONS fanfic, be sure to check that one out too!**

 **Enjoy!**

Tori was always the first one to work. The early bird instead of the night owl. So, it wasn't a surprise when Luann found her alone in the dressing rooms at Caracara.

"I got something I wanna talk to you about," she said coming to a stop beside the white vanity.

"Good morning to you, too, Luann. What's up?" Tori looked at her through the mirror, and then refocused on curling her hair with the wand.

"I've got a green light on a new concept I've been working on. It's something I've wanted to do for a long time, and I want to cast you as my main girl."

"How many players?"

"Just two, one guy one girl. Here's the script and the contract. Look it over really quick. I'll wait."

Tori set the curling iron on the vanity and took the stack of papers from her boss. She thumbed through the script and read the contract before she looked to Luann.

"Why me? Why not give it to one of the Sassafras Sisters?"

"You're my first choice. And I want a brunette, not a blonde, and a girl the industry hasn't portrayed as a lesbian. It's a deal with the Sons. Biker movie idea, obviously, they agreed. It will be one of them. You don't have to say yes; Holly is my next choice."

Tori didn't mind the Sons. She had even dated one of them for a few months when she first moved to the area, before the porn job. Boyfriends and working porn just didn't mix.

"Who is it?"

Luann shrugged. "Don't know yet. They haven't come to a decision," she said making little quote marks with fingers.

Tori thought about it for a bit longer. It was good money for the contract, and she needed the money. It was just a Son. Hopefully one of the younger ones, as long as it wasn't _him_.

"Fine. I'll do it."

Luann held the pen out to her along with the contract. "Read again to be sure and sign."

Tori took it before, rereading the contract as Luann had requested. It was something Luann had taught her to always do before getting into a gig. She signed her name at the bottom of the last page and handed the papers back to Luann.

"Thanks, lovie. Now finish getting ready for your shoot. We've got that online photo spread to do today. Your hair looks fabulous."

* * *

She turned around to see her partner who had just come through the door, and turned back around to Luann. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Clay said they let the crow eaters pick. He's it, lovie."

Tori turned back around to face Juice. "I'm not doing this, Luann."

"You already signed the contract, Tori. Yes, you are."

"Come on, Tori, it won't be so bad. We were good at this. At least it's not Bobby, or Tig," Juice said confidently, inside he was about to have a panic attack. He never expected it to be her when Clay threw out the idea that Luann wanted to use of them in a movie. Everyone was game to fuck one of the porn girls, but no one really wanted to do it either. Tig had been the one to suggest letting the crow eaters choose, thinking they would pick him.

They didn't.

Juice had agreed to do it, and why not? It would just be a bit of shitty acting and then sex with a porn star.

Sex with Tori was a bit different.

She wasn't just a porn star, and he'd had sex with her before... a lot of sex. If it wasn't being considered club business, then he'd have backed out like Tori wanted to do, but they couldn't back out now. They'd both signed a contract.

"Tori, it's just a job."

The brunette snapped her eyes to his, boring into him. She'd said those very words to him shortly before they'd ended their fast paced, sex-filled, whirlwind of a relationship.

She rolled her eyes, breaking contact with him and looked back at Luann. "Fine. When do we start shooting?"

Luann smiled at the pair in front of her. "I'll give you twenty, then be at stage C."

Tori turned on her heel and headed for the dressing room.

* * *

It was a three-day shoot. The first two days they had filmed the beginning and the ending scenes. All of the scenes where clothes stayed on. Today they would film the heart of the film.

The nervous anticipation had kept Tori awake late into the night. The first two days had included some minor kissing, a little light touching that included Juice's hands on her breasts, but today... today they'd actually be fucking.

The feeling of his hands on her body had brought back memories she wished she could forget. Late night drunk dancing, the light touches when they were together, the nights they spent curled together in bed, and the nights they spent having sex until the early hours of the morning.

The shoot didn't start for another hour, but Tori was already in the dressing room ready to begin and dressed in the same naughty school girl outfit she'd been in for two days. She checked her clothes once more and then headed to the front, rolling her eyes and Luann's idea of the naughty school girl wanting to bang the bad boy biker. It was a good concept, but looking back, Tori knew it had been a bad idea to sign her name to this contract. She should have said no the moment Luann had said the movie would involve the Sons.

* * *

When Tori made it to the set, she was surprised to only see Luann and Juice standing near the director's chair. The stage was set and all of the cameras and equipment were in place.

"Where's the crew? Aren't we shooting today?"

"We are. Juice asked for it to be a closed shoot, thought you'd be more comfortable." Luann looked to Juice and then at Tori, noticing the young girl eyeing her partner closely. "Ready to begin?"

Tori snapped out of her stare and nodded. "Yeah."


End file.
